


Pygmalion

by salamandelbrot



Series: Old School Wrasslesmut [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling
Genre: 1989, Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Infidelity, Kayfabe Compliant, Mind Games, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Seduction, Shaving, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/pseuds/salamandelbrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy Hyatt gives sweet, innocent Robin Green a make-over for her date with Rick Steiner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pygmalion

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably plenty of warnings I could put here, but the one I feel is not adequately covered by the tags is MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THIS INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT 1989 WCW ANGLE THAT MAY OR MAY NOT BE THE ORIGIN OF MY FAVORITE MANAGER OF ALL TIME!
> 
> [Wolfgang von Cemetery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/Wolfgang%20von%20Cemetery) keeps writing hot old school wrestling fic and now I can't stop.

Missy looked at the rumpled green silk with fond amusement. “Robin, honey, you gotta learn how to put a dress on.”

Robin shrugged helplessly, laughing. “That’s why I got you, Missy. I told you I don’t know any of this stuff."

“Yeah, and now I believe you,” said Missy, shaking her head and smiling, trying not to think of how Robin’s breasts looked in the shower while Missy taught her to how to shave her armpits. Robin was a doll, but real innocent. She sure was sweet on Ricky, though, and when she’d asked for advice on what to wear for her date with him Missy couldn’t resist making her over. There was a beautiful Italian swan hiding somewhere under all that Michigan duckling fluff, Missy could tell.

“Here, honey, let me.”

Missy reached to adjust the dress, smoothing it over her hips. As she reached to tug the side-slit straight, her fingers brushed against nothing but the warm, smooth skin of Robin’s hip. “Hon, are you- aren’t you wearing anything under this?”

“Well, with a real glamorous dress like this you’re not supposed to, are you? So you don’t get a panty-line.” Big brown eyes blinked at her. “That’s what the celebrities do, isn’t it? I think I read that once.”

Missy swallowed hard. “Well sometimes, but you gotta get in and out of the ring, sweety. And when some little creep photographer catches an upskirt you wanna be wearing panties.”

Robin blushed. “Gosh. I didn’t think about that.” She stepped one foot up on the changing room’s little bench experimentally and gasped at how the dress rode up. “Gosh!”

“Yeah,” said Missy, staring resolutely at Robin’s face in the mirror, trying not to let her eyes stray down to the pretty pink pussy that was exposed when she raised her leg like that.

“Can you help me pick some out? I mean, I usually just mine from K-mart, and I don’t think that’s right.”

“Sure, hon,” said Missy, head spinning. “We can do that.”

A few minutes later, after they’d paid for the dress and headed to the lingere store across the food court, Missy was waiting resolutely outside the fitting room while Robin tried on a few sets Missy had picked out for her.

“Missy?” Robin poked her head out of the door. “I’m not so sure about these. They’re all kinda… well, you come see.”

Missy followed her trepidatiously into the changing room. The lacy black bra and panties were a perfect fit, clinging to Robin’s breasts and buttocks.

“I mean, I like how they fit,” Robin was saying, “but they kinda…” she lowered her voice to a whisper and blushed furiously, “they kinda show my snatch.”

She was right, of course, and Missy shouldn’t have been surprised. Girl didn’t shave her pits, didn’t even know how, so where would she get a shaved pussy? “Well, if you like them, get them. You can shave it later, sweetie.”

Robin peered at herself in the mirror and nodded a little. “I like them. Do you like them?”

“Yeah.” Missy swallowed thickly, trying to get her voice back. “Yeah, I like them too, Robin.”

Robin smiled shyly. “Then I’ll get them.”

This girl was going to be the death of her.

—

Back at her hotel room, Missy sat, fidgeting with her hair, on top of the tightly tucked duvet. Robin had wanted to try on her new outfit right away.

Robin leaned out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. “Missy? Could you help me? I mean the way you did with my pits. I’m scared I’m going to cut myself, you know, down there.”

Oh fuck. Missy hoped her alarm didn’t show on her face. “Well, if you’re nervous about it, don’t you want to do it yourself?”

“Oh no, I’d feel much better if you did it,” Robin said earnestly. She bit her plump lower lip and looked at Missy beseechingly.

God, she couldn’t resist those eyes. “Okay, hon. I’ll show you how.”

Robin sat on the closed toilet seat, looking trustingly at Missy.

“Okay.” Missy swallowed, picking up the razor, shaving cream, and wash cloth, and kneeling at Robin’s feet. “I’ll do your legs, while we’re at it.”

She picked up one shapely leg and smoothed the washcloth over it.

“That’s nice.”

Missy made a noncommittal noise, spraying shaving foam into her palm and spreading it gently over Robin’s calf. She was careful with the razor, she didn’t think she could stand it if she cut Robin. Her hands trembled as she moved up, sliding the towel out of the way to apply the shaving cream to Robin’s thigh and run the razor carefully over her skin.

“There,” she said, wiping Robin’s leg clean and moving to the bathtub to rinse the razor and cloth. “That’s one leg done.”

She turned to find Robin with her other foot stuck out coquettishly and smiled. “That’s right, you know the drill. You wanna try this one?”

Robin shook her head. “Okay,” said Missy, indulgently. This was fine. She could do this.

Comfortable now, she fell into an easy rhythm shaving Robin’s other leg for her, feeling the warm, soft weight of it under her hands.

She finished wiping off the extra shaving cream, rinsed her tools, and turned to her last task. Robin’s knees were spread and she was looking at Missy with wide, nervous eyes.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” said Missy, sliding the towel up her hips. “It’s okay.” She raised the washcloth too Robin’s bush, stroking gently down. Robin lifted her hips to give her better acces, biting her lower lip. Missy’s breath caught as she dragged the washcloth over Robin’s pussy, trying not to notice the wetness already there.

She squirted a dollop of shaving cream onto her fingers again, gently spreading it over Robin’s mons. Her hands didn’t shake. Poor Robin was so nervous already, Missy could be strong for her.

With gentle, smooth strokes, Missy began to shave her. When she turned away to rinse the razor, she could swear she heard a whimper.

Robin’s skin was so hot and, by the time Missy got to her lips, she was practically dripping. Missy patted her thigh comfortingly and continued working. Her own clit was throbbing but she kept her hands steady.

“Okay,” she breathed, setting the razor down and picking up the washcloth. Missy wiped the shaving cream away gently and Robin squirmed. “All done.”

Robin blinked down at her, flushed and out of breath. “T-thanks, Missy.” An impish little smile crossed her lips as she stood, towel forgotten, and pulled Missy to her feet. “Okay, shoo, I gotta get dressed so you can see!”

Missy shoo’d, giggling like a kid, and leaned against the wall of the hotel bedroom. Her heart was pounding and she was so warm. After a short wait, she heard a bright “Okay, I’m ready!” from the closed bathroom door.

“Should I come in?”

“Yes!”

Missy opened the door with a flourish and what she saw took her breath away. “Oh, Robin!”

Robin was stunning. Sophia Loren by way of Milan, Michigan. “Okay?”

“Incredible!”

“I didn’t do any make-up. I don’t really know how.”

Missy smiled. That was her girl, all right. “Do you want me to do some for you?” Robin nodded enthusiastically, hair bouncing. “Let me get my purse.”

She ducked out and grabbed her purse off the bed. It would be dramatic, she decided, to do those eyes and lips justice.

“Okay, Robin, close those eyes,” she said, giddy. She painted eyes, cheekbones, lips, with careful precision until Robin was perfect. “There,” she breathed. “Look in the mirror.”

Robin looked. Robin gasped. “Missy, wow! Wow!” Her eyes met Missy’s in the mirror, only looking bigger and softer under sparkling crescents of makeup. “Wow,” she breathed, an awed little smile on her red, red lips.

“Yeah,” said Missy, turning her gently by the shoulder. “Wow.” She leaned in to kiss the lips she’d painted.

Robin’s arms were around her, sliding over the open back of her dress, then down to her hips.

“Missy.” Robin spoke her name softly, reverently, sliding a hand around to the slit in the front of her dress, lifting it up. “Oh, Missy.”

Three of Robin’s fingers pushed her panties aside and shoved roughly into her pussy.

“You know,” she said, sounding just as sweet but gravely disappointed. “I heard some rumors about you. But I never really believed you’d make a pass at your man’s brother’s girl, Missy.”

Missy felt like Robin’s fingers hooked in her cunt were the only thing holding her up. Robin yanked up hard, palm grinding against Missy’s clit.

“God you’re dirty.” Robin shook her head sadly even as she shoved Missy’s dress higher up her hips, then reached up to yank the bust down, exposing her breasts. “Are you getting wet from this?”

“Robin,” she whimpered, “please.”

“Please what?” Robin raised a hand and Missy closed her eyes, waiting for a slap that didn’t come. “Oh, I guess I know.” Robin sighed heavily, like she was indulging an unreasonable whim of Missy’s. “I guess I know what a girl like you wants.”

Missy’s eyes flew open as she felt the kiss at her jaw.

“Is that too nice?” Robin asked, all sincere wonder again. “I guess so. You’re not a very nice girl, are you Missy?” She emphasized her point with another jerk of her fingers, then yanked Missy’s head back by the hair with her free hand. Missy could feel Robin licking and sucking a path down her throat, over her collarbone, and onto her right breast. She whimpered as Robin’s lips fastened over her nipple.

Robin sucked painfully hard, only easing up to bite, and fucking Missy roughly with her fingers.

“Robin, you’re h-hurting me,” Missy managed, even as Robin’s palm against her clit brought her off, shaking.

“And, Missy, you came from it.” Robin released her grip on Missy’s hair but didn’t let up on her cunt, working a fourth finger into her and stuffing her hand in up to the thumb joint. “Gee, I can get practically my whole hand in you and you’re still so wet.” Missy slumped against the wall, looking into Robin’s sweet, earnest eyes. “I bet you’d let me put anything in you. Anything I wanted.”

Missy moaned.

“Say it, Missy.”

“I’d l-let you put anything you wanted in me.”

“And you’d come from it.” Robin reached up and twisted her already swollen nipple with the hand that wasn’t busy stretching her out.

Missy sobbed. “And I’d come from it.”

Robin smiled that sweet, wondering smile, like Missy was just the best thing this side of Sleeping Bear Dunes, by golly, and yanked her hand out of Missy’s dripping cunt. She shoved Missy down roughly, making her sit spread legged on the toilet seat, where Robin had been sitting, sweet and docile, a few short minutes ago.

Robin knelt and pulled of Missy’s sopping, useless panties, tossing them carelessly to one side as she positioned Missy’s legs on either side of her, spread wide.

Kneeling between Missy’s legs, Robin took a long, curious look at her swollen pussy. When she spread Missy’s lips with her thumbs, Missy could have sworn she could feel a cold draft inside her, she felt so empty after Robin’s hand.

“Let’s clean you out first,” Robin said, with an air of prim concentration. She grabbed the bar of soap - a real one, not one of those hotel sample jobs - and a loofah. Missy watched her, breathless, as she wet the soap and loofah with the bath tap, then turned her attention back to Missy.

It felt good - crude, nasty, but good - when Robin ran the soap over her pussy, soaping up her clit and her folds with overzealous strokes, but she whined when Robin forced the whole soap bar into her cunt and left it there, as if for safekeeping. Robin ignored her and began scrubbing with the loofah. That hurt. It was too rough, Robin was doing it too hard and fast, and it was jarring the big bar of soap inside her.

“Robin,” she began, but Robin cut her off.

“I know, I know. I’m hurting you again.” Robin sighed and stopped for a moment to rinse the loofah. When she brought it back, she concentrated on Missy’s clit, rubbing hard and brutal until Missy squealed. “And you came again. Are you learning, Missy?”

She didn’t slow down as she spoke, just lengthened her strokes to run almost to Missy’s ass. After a while, when Missy was sobbing, she returned to the bath to rinse the loofah again.

This time she concentrated on Missy’s slit, speading her lips and rubbing the loofah between them, forcing the soap deeper into her. She pulled back and fixed Missy with an expectant, reproachful look.

“Well, come on, Missy. Push it out, I gotta do inside you next.”

Absurdly, Missy blushed. She wasn’t even sure what to do, there was a damn bar of soap in her. She tried though. God help her, she tried, for Robin.

“Oh, I’ll get it.” Exasperated, Robin shoved two fingers in her beside the soap and tried to pull it out. It took her a few tries. Distantly, Missy supposed it was slippery. But eventually Robin got her fingers hooked behind it.

The soap plopped out onto the tile floor and Missy barely had time to breathe a sigh of relief before the loofah was shoved inside her, scrubbing rough on her senstitive walls. Robin leaned forward to suck her clit hard while she fucked her with it and Missy came again, crying into her hands.

After a little longer, Robin seemed to tire to the loofah and yanked it out, tossing it aside. Missy was almost relieved when the next thing she reached for was the shaving cream can, with its smooth cool metal and phallic shape.

Robin removed the cap and arched an elegantly plucked (by Missy) eyebrow. Slowly, carefully, she guided the can top first into Missy’s sore, swollen cunt. The plastic top dragging along her insides hurt a little, but the can itself was nice. Robin was licking and kissing gently around her swollen lips and clit as the pressed the can deeper and Missy could almost imagine this was the sweet girl who’d twirled in skirts for her this morning.

Then she felt the head of the can depress. “Robin!”

“Shhh, it’s okay, Missy.” Robin placed a tender kiss on her hip and looked up at her affectionately. “Trust me.”

The foam was expanding inside of her, wet and sloppy, filling her like more spunk than she’d taken in her life. Robin returned to lapping softly at her clit. It felt like all that shaving cream might push the can right out of her, but Robin held it in hard, keeping the top depressed. The shaving cream began to ooze out aroung the can instead, dripping on her thighs and pooling underneath her.

“Play with your tits.”

Missy leaned back against the cold porcelain, stroking her nipples.

“Not like that.” Robin gave her an exasperated look. “The way _you_ like it.”

Missy didn’t bother to protest, just pinched and twisted the way she knew Robin wanted to see. Her right nipple was still wet and sensistive from Robin’s biting and it hurt so bad. She twisted extra hard, crying again and knowing Robin would like it.

Robin sucked her clit and hummed approvingly. Missy came again with shaving cream still pumping into her straining cunt.

Robin didn’t stop, didn’t lose interest until the can was empty and Missy was sitting in a pool of shaving cream and her own juices. Missy tried to keep twisting her nipples, for Robin, but she after her third orgasm she just couldn’t stand it and let her hands drop to her sides. It felt like there were still a few minutes of shaving cream left after that.

As Robin stood, gliding to the sink to wash her hands, Missy finally caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Hair a mess, filthy dress scrunched around her belly. Covered in hickeys and lipstick (the color she’d put on Robin herself) from ear to tit, her right nipple in particular covered in bite marks. A can of shaving cream half up her swollen cunt and the contents of it all around her.

“Oh God,” she whimpered. “What am I gonna tell Scotty?”

Robin looked down at her with a little shrug. “I dunno, Missy. Not that I fucked you. I mean, I don’t think he’d believe that, do you?”

Missy looked at Robin, pretty, perfectly put-together Robin, and back at herself, an image of slutty debauchery that a nice boy like Scotty Stiener had probably never seen the likes of in his life. Maybe in a grainy photo passed around the locker room, the kind where they didn’t show the girl’s face because even girls like _that_ had _some_ shame. She bit back a sob. Robin dried her hands and floated elegantly towards the door.

“Robin?” Missy asked, in a small voice she barely recognized.

Robin paused, hand on the door. “What?”

“Kiss me?”

Robin turned back towards Missy with a dazzling smile. She stepped forward and Missy held her breath, desperate and hopeful.

Robin patted her on the cheek. “Maybe next time.”


End file.
